Lascivious joy, fully exposed
by FalteredGAIT
Summary: Teiko days. The school festival is here, and a cross-dressing competition is held. Momoi has a great idea. WARNING: Cross-dressing, aphrodisiac fun & crack-ish yaoi goodness/TWOSHOT. Sequel up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Suddenly thought of a really random idea whilst browsing through fem!Kuroko pictures. Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: ****Teiko days. The school festival is here, and a cross-dressing competition is held. Momoi has a great idea. TWOSHOT  
**

* * *

**WARNING: Cross-dressing, ****aphrodisiac fun ****& crack-ish yaoi goodness.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

******Lascivious joy, fully exposed.**

Momoi gaped at the Photography club's notice board, staring long and hard.

**Teikou's school-wide cross-dressing competition! Calling upon all males big and small to take part for the fun and laughter! Show your true beauty on the big stage!  
**

**First place: 1x 5,000¥ food voucher + 2x Universal Studio park tickets + 1x picture album of self!  
**

**Second place: ****1x 5,000¥ food voucher + ****1x picture album of self!**  


******Third place: 2********x 5,000¥ food voucher!**  


**************All participants are welcome to sign up by 15/8 13:00. See you there!  
**

Her eyes twinkled, as she read the flier over again and again.

Two girls behind her walked by, giggling. "Hey, do you think Takeshi-kun is going to enter that cross-dressing competition?"

"Of course not!" the other giggled, blushing. "But he'd look so cute in girl's clothing!"

Momoi's ears perked up as an absolutely, _wonderful _idea came to her head. Flipping open her phone, she glowed in excitement as she went through her contact list, stopping at-

"Hello, Tetsu-kun?"

* * *

Teikou middle school's cultral festival was held over three days during the prime of spring. All clubs and classes participated in the festival by creating stalls, performing plays and holding cafes, etc.

The sports clubs usually didn't do much. Of course, that also applied to their famous basketball club.

"Kurokocchi, do you want a crêpe?" Kise asked, pointing to a crêpe stand with a long que.

"Yes, please." he replied, "Vanilla strawberry."

"I want choco-banana." Aomine added, looking at the small menu board.

Kise pouted. "You can get yours yourself, Aominecchi!"

Aomine grunted in annoyance, kicking the blond-haired player to the back of the line. "Just get it."

After much ease to the front of the line via his personal fans, Kise emerged from the crowd with three crepes. One for Kuroko, one for Aomine and one for himself.

"Where should we go next?" Kuroko asked, taking a bite into the vanilla cream.

"Apparently the Black Magic club's performance was really good. It's on again in about 10 minutes, wanna go see?" Kise suggested, looking through the festival's pamphlet.

"A magic show?" Aomine grumbled, raising a brow. "No way I'm going to such a pansy-"

Kuroko's phone went off, stopping the three. "Excuse me," he said, flipping his phone open. "It's Momoi-san, - hello?"

Momoi's high-pitched squeal could be heard through the phone, as she ecstatically tried to make out words through her excitement. Kuroko managed to interpret bits and pieces.

"A favour?"

Kise and Aomine exchanged curious glances, turning back to Kuroko, whose face lit up just the slightest.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Momoi cried happily, enveloping Kuroko in a tight bear hug.

"Hello, Momoi-san." the blue-haired boy replied calmly, pushing the pink-haired manager away. "Are you really going to...?"

Momoi smiled, beaming like there was no tomorrow. "Of course, Tetsu-kun! I always keep my promises. So that's why, you're going to keep yours."

Kuroko stared at her for a while, before hesitantly answering as he subconsciously fidgeted with his fingers.

"...Of course."

Without a second thought, she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

"Where are we going, Momoi-san?"

"To the drama club."

"...excuse me?"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

The gymnasium was filled with the squeaking of sneakers and breathless basketball athletes. The first-string players, namely, the Generation of Miracles, were also a part of the sweat and tears. Mostly sweat.

"Where is Tetsuya?"

Almost all heads turned to the arrival of their respected and equally feared, red-haired captain.

"Ah, Aka-chin." Mursakibara said, sucking on a blueberry flavoured lollipop.

"I thought I told _all _first-string players to come to practice at eleven." Akashi's eyes narrowed slightly, scanning the vicinity.

Everyone froze, knowing very well that Akashi had no tolerance for boycotters or slackers. Even if it was one of the 'prodigies'.

"Satsuki called Tetsu for a favour earlier. Haven't seen him since." Aomine blurted out quickly, coming to his partner's defence. He needed his partner to stay alive until the nationals.

Akashi hummed, walking towards the locker rooms.

Kise was puzzled. "Akashicchi's...not angry."

Midorima pushed up his glasses, flinching at the recording of O-hasa's daily horoscope on his phone. "I sense danger."

"...huh?" Aomine deadpanned at the superstitious teen, on everyone's behalf.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Almost an hour later, Akashi had finally permitted a short break for the first and second-string players. They collapsed onto the floor, tiredly groping for their water bottles somewhere around the benches.

"That sly Kurokocchi," Kise said, in between pants, "he never turned up for practice."

Aomine grunted in agreement, throwing his empty water bottle to the side. "Water."

A new bottle of Pocari Sweat was offered to him by a pair of feminine, pale hands. Without much thought, he snatched the bottle, chugging down the drink in a record of just a few seconds.

"Thanks." he mumbled, looking up to see who it was.

"No problem."

Everyone, and literally everyone, including the Generation of Miracles including Akashi, gaped. To be more precise, Akashi simply rose a brow in curiosity.

Before them, or rather Aomine, was a small, petite girl about Momoi's height. She had light-blue, shoulder length wavy hair, decorated with a white daisy. And to match the flower, she wore a simple white and yellow, laced dress that fell just above her knees. To add to the almost 'innocent and pure' image, it was topped with a short, white cardigan and ballet flats.

"Who the hell are you?" Aomine asked, confused.

The girl looked as if she had flinched at his words. Kise noticed, defending the girl for the possibilty of her being his fan.

"Are you by any chance, one of my fans?" Kise asked casually, approaching the girl. Said girl deadpanned.

"...no." she whispered, as she spun on her heels.

The gymnasium's doors flung open, revealing a panicking Momoi. "Where's...where's Tetsu-ahh!"

The girl looked almost relieved with her stoic expression, as she ran up behind the pink-haired girl. The latter looked surprised for a moment or two, before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Oi Satsuki, who's that?"

Momoi wiped off a bead of tear from the brim of her eye. "This is Tetsu-...Tetsuko-chan. She came here to visit our festival!"

Before anyone could say any more, 'Tetsuko-chan' dragged Momoi out of the gym, bowing to excuse themselves halfway. As they left, people were left unable to comprehend.

"Well...that was awkward." someone said, laughing.

Kise stared at the door, "Ne, Aominecchi, don't you think she was kinda cute?"

Aomine scowled. "She was flat."

Akashi, who had watched the situation from afar, felt a small smirk creep up onto his face. Well, this was certainly interesting.

* * *

**Some time later;**

Students, mainly females, buzzed in excitement as they waited for the grand opening of the most anticipated event of the day. Two female hosts stepped out from behind the curtains, holding small cue cards.

"Hello everyone, welcome to our school's first ever cross-dressing competition!"

The hosts began with honours to the photography club and teachers who consented their permission for the event to go on. They reviewed the competition's rules and such, arousing further excitement from the crowd.

"This is stupid." Aomine said, scowling.

"Momocchi must have a reason for calling us out here." Kise replied, looking around. "I don't see Kurokocchi anywhere."

"Probably ran away." Midorima suggested, looking uninterested at his surroundings.

Akashi and Murasakibara remained silent, unsure themselves why they had come to such a boisterous place. Though, they _had _been practicing for a little over an hour already.

The hosts commenced to introducing the line of cross-dressing males, all of whom so far were...unsightly with their buff or lanky bodies.

"Introducing the ninth contestant for today;the epitome of purity and innocence, let's welcome Kuroko Tetsuya to the stage!"

This time, everyone excluding Akashi deadpanned. He saw this coming.

"K-Kurokocchi?" Kise almost shouted, dumfounded and shocked.

Said boy walked onto the stage in the same appearance he had been in at the gym earlier. The audience hushed, wondering if he was actually a real girl. With much awkwardness and timidness, he managed a small, heart-fluttering smile.

This time, they gaped.

As Kuroko left the stage, he spotted five distinct shades of hair from the crowd at the very back.

And just a fraction bigger, his eyes widened. He was screwed.

"All the participants will now go around the school, promoting themselves for approximately an hour! The person with the most votes by the end of that hour will be crowned the winner!"

He was _so _screwed.

One of the hosts giggled. "And remember participants, the more pictures, smiles and flirts you give, the higher chance you have!"

Dear lord, he was unbelievably and undeniably...screwed.

* * *

**A/N: **What excuse will Kuroko come up with? And exactly what was the favour Momoi had asked for? What will happen to our deliciously vulnerable, cross-dressing Kuroko?

...the next (second and final) chapter will reveal everything. Stay tuned, and BE WARNED. This fic is M-rated for a very good reason. Namely, the next chapter. Those with weak hearts, please...don't read.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to those who took their time to reading and review the previous chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Summary: Teiko days. The school festival is here, and a cross-dressing competition is held. Momoi has a great idea. TWOSHOT**

* * *

**WARNING: Cross-dressing, aphrodisiac fun & crack-ish yaoi goodness.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

* * *

**Lascivious joy, fully exposed. (Part II)  
**

"Please vote for number nine, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

Many turned their heads, temporarily forgetting their business at the festival. Whispers broke out - they all knew what this was about.

"Momoi-san...are you sure this is a good idea?"

Momoi grinned, almost maniacal. "Of course, _Tetsuko-chan_! Who'd think you look so cute in girl's clothing?" She suddenly flipped open her phone, taking a surprise close-up of Kuroko's face.

Kuroko almost blushed. _Almost_. He really wasn't used to being the centre of attention - which is why he really appreciated his 'invisible' ability sometimes.

Momoi dragged the blue-haired - currently female, down the corridors, shouting out his name and promoting his 'questionable' sexuality. It was only a few minutes later, that her phone started ringing.

"Ah, mama?" she said, her face lighting up. "Are you here yet? ...what! No, not there! It's Teiko middle school, not Tekkou academy! ...Jeez, you're so hopeless. Wait, wait, I'll be right there."

Momoi hung up, sighing as she looked downcast for a moment of two. She suddenly shot up, grabbing hold of Kuroko's hands, crying waterfalls. "I'm so sorry, Tetsu-kun, but my mum got lost and I have to go get her! It might take a while, so I'm afraid you'll have to go promote yourself!"

Kuroko deadpanned at her, unable to respond.

"Sorry, Tetsu-kun! I'll definitely make it up for you~ I'll get you _that _if you win first place!"

Kuroko felt a small smile twist onto his face. "...Yes."

As soon as Momoi left, Kuroko continued walking aimlessly, not sure how to project his usually quiet voice. Only just a few minutes after the pink-haired girl had left, he was approached by a group of three males, seemingly delinquents.

"Oi, shortie. Where did that hot friend of yours go?"

Kuroko frowned, "Gone." he walked forward, proceeding to ignore the three. However, almost like the main character in a shoujo manga feeling déjà vu, he felt the same omniscient feeling bubble within him.

"Ahhh?" The biggest of the three leaned forward, pulling an ugly glare right in his face. His breath smelled, Kuroko noted. "You're not going anywhere."

"We just wanna know your friend's number."

"No." Kuroko wasn't going to sell out Momoi. Never. At least, not until he got _that_.

One of the three grabbed his wrist, as they quickly moved to a more isolated location.

"You're going to tell us before this pretty face of yours gets hurt."

Kuroko grimaced. That threat was absolute crap compared to Akashi's world class level death threats. No-one could beat Akashi, especially when it came to this. Silently thinking of a way to escape from this troubling situation, his thoughts were interrupted by a _incredibly _disturbing comment.

"But you ain't so bad either. Ya' gonna play with us instead then?"

He wanted to gag, and fall over in disgust. No, just..._no_.

"I must refuse, as I have business to attend to." Quickly, he slipped out from their clutch. "Please vote number nine for Kuroko Tetsuya in the _cross-dressing_ competition."

With that, he spun on his heels and walked off - unsure if the three morons had caught on.

* * *

"Thank you very much." Kuroko bowed, forcing on a small smile as he walked off yet again.

He had successfully gone around, approaching people to vote for him, or reminding others to vote for him when he bought something from their stall or participated in an event.

A few pictures had also been taken, despite his inner refusal. He couldn't back out at this point - not until he acquired first place.

"Please vote number nine, for Kuroko Tetsuya."

He had tried Momoi's method of simply shouting out to promote himself, but his voice could barely go any higher than his normal volume, and his lack of presence wasn't helping either.

It was really hopeless - and there was only about a little less than half an hour. He could either continue this pointless farce, or go visit the bask-

_"No. No. No. I can't do that." _Kuroko had a habit of reprimanding himself when he started to get self-conscious and nervous.

Shaking his head, he quickly walked into the next classroom he saw. What he didn't know, was that he had just walked into the 'Forbidden Arts club'. And it really, only took him a second to notice how suspiciously dim-lit the room was.

"Welcome, fair lady, to our Forbidden Arts chamber. If you have come following the rumours, your wishes will indeed come true."

Kuroko couldn't comprehend. What fair lady? What rumour? What wish!

"Um, I..."

Well, this was awkward.

The person draped in a black cloak giggled softly, holding out a block of chocolates inside clear wrapping, tightly sealed with a green ribbon.

"This forbidden exchange shall be keep in utter most secrecy. Only 350 yen for a pack."

Kuroko looked at the chocolates. Sure, he was quite fond of them, but...this whole ordeal itself was suspicious. But he needed to promote himself no matter what he had to do.

"I'll take a block." Fishing out the money from his cardigan's pocket, he handed it over and took the chocolate then ran out.

"Please vote for number nine, Kuroko Tetsuya!"

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Not good. It was really...not good.

"I wonder where Kurokocchi disappeared off to."

Shoving himself into a large crowd of people, he slowly crawled on the ground, hopefully in the opposite direction of a certain blond-haired model and green-haired teen.

"This is ridiculous." Midorima exasperated, pushing his glasses up. "Why do I, out of all people, have to come to such a boisterous place to find Kuroko"

Kise sighed, "Come on, Akashi's orders are absolute. I don't really get it either though. I just wanna find Kurokocchi and hug him to death!" Just imagining his team mate's female appearance turned him on. Literally.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blue-haired girl about this tall with a white dress?" Kise asked, gesturing as he stopped a random group of girls.

The girls swooned over him, not wanting to answer him. One stepped forward, pointing towards the direction of the back courtyard, which was just behind the school's gym.

"I think I saw someone like that running that way."

Kise thanked the girl, running off with Midorima following suit.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko sighed in relief as the two left, slowly coming out from the girls toilet. No-one would know...hopefully. Looking both ways, he decided to go to the left - the opposite of the courtyard and gym.

He deemed himself as safe for now, until-

"Kuro-chin?"

Freezing on the spot, said disguised boy slowly turned around, with his 'normal' stoic expression. "Hello, Murasakibara-kun."

The taller male towered over him, eating a crêpe. As Kuroko tried to sneak past him, he realised that Murasakibara's defense was impeccable even outside of the court. So his only option was...

"Sorry, Murasakibara-kun. I'll see you later." And with a curt bow, Kuroko spun on his heels once again, and ran off - once again.

The purple-haired teen remained planted on the spot for a few more moments, as he finished off his crêpe with his usual blank expression. Only then, did he hit a sudden realisation.

"Ah...Kuro-chin had chocolate."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

If he hadn't already said so himself, there was no doubt that he was running some sort of marathon or working out. Because running in flats, really hurt his feet, and running with a light, fluttering dress didn't exactly help either.

Worn out, Kuroko heaved out a heavy sigh, as he sat underneath the shade of a random tree near the courtyard. It wasn't that he was avoiding people he knew. Really. He just didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining his situation.

Though, he really didn't care anymore, honestly. As he closed his eyes, he realised he was still holding the block of chocolates he had bought earlier.

And as if on cue, his stomach grumbled. One would hurt - is what he thought, as he popped a piece into his mouth.

_"It tastes normal." _he thought, eating another.

A few minutes later, a whole row had already been eaten, and Kuroko had carefully re-tied the green ribbon. Yawning, he decided to head back to the competition area, as there was only about ten minutes left, according the to a few passing people.

However, as he got up to stand, his legs gave away, and he immediately fell back down onto the grass. Wincing slightly, he got back up, almost hugging the tree as he did so.

He suddenly felt a strange, tingling feeling in his lower area. He felt drowsy, and rather drunk as he staggered down to the path. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

One thing he did know, was that he really wanted to be out of public's eye for a while.

And whether it was simply a spur of the moment thing or his subconsciousness, Kuroko didn't know _why _his sudden hazy spurt was taking him towards the first-strings gym.

And to make matters worse, he did in fact know, that the coach had summoned a meeting for all main players in the first and second string.

* * *

The coach's raspy voice echoed throughout the gym, as the Generation of Miracles along with other players with potential gathered around. The spontaneous meeting had gone on for at least ten minutes, which exceeded the usual time span for a conjoined meeting with first and second string.

"That's all. You're all free to go except for you four."

Kise sighed, cursing his luck. Spending such a beautiful day with a festival right outside the door - inside the gym training with the soon-to-come devil - was _really_, unfair.

Everyone stood to leave, stretching their arms and legs before they did.

A quick yelp of surprise was heard, as everyone turned their heads to the entrance. A second-string member stood, looking torn between freaking out or actually doing something productive, such as helping the fallen person up.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Kise...kun?" Kuroko stood up, almost stumbling forward again.

Slowly, and rather dangerously, many could only watch;much too bewildered to do or say anything.

"Tetsu, what happened?" Aomine asked, finally coming back to his senses.

His partner was stumbling around, unable to walk properly. To add onto to this whole 'drunken' faze, a tint of pink decorated his cheeks, but his eyes seemed the same as usual. Maybe, just maybe - a little more glazed over than usual.

Kuroko came up to his four team mates, visibly frowning. And if Kuroko's expressions were visible at any given time, something was terribly, _terribly _wrong.

"Kurokocchi, are you al- uwahh!" Kise's first reaction was panic, when said boy tripped over his feet yet again.

"I'm sorry. Please, help me." Kuroko whispered, in a barely audible whisper.

He fell to his knees, unable to stay standing any longer. His legs felt like jelly, and the slightest touch on his skin sent a jolt down his spine. Kuroko didn't know what was wrong with himself. Heck, he didn't even understand what he had gotten himself into.

His brained had melted into a heap of mush, and he was going to regret whatever he had done, and was going to do in his drowsy haze.

Trembling, he made no effort to get up off the floor. It was only until, Akashi came in.

"What's the commotion about?" Their captain was in a foul mood, as he elegantly strided into the gym with a towel draped around his neck.

"Akashi." Midorima addressed, unsure how to explain their situation. "It's...this." he pointed to Kuroko, clearly confused himself.

Though no-one dared to mess with their feared captain when he was in a bad mood, Kuroko was one of those people who exceeded the boundary of fear. And in his current state, 'fear' was an incomprehensible word.

"Stand."

Kuroko obeyed, slowly pushing himself off the gym floor. However, as he did so in a lazy attempt - he fell forward.

Akashi caught him with no problem, staring at the disguised boy curiously. Although, his expression said nothing. Whispers broke out, as the speculating members of the second and first-string watched in amazement.

Their almighty, feared and respected captain was holding a seemingly drunk girl in his arms. Or so, that's how it seemed to them.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko titled his head, gazing into his heterochromatic eyes.

The said red-head cupped Kuroko's cheek, caressing it softly. And without warning, he tilted his head slightly down and kissed him. With his tongue, he gained entrance into Kuroko's mouth, exploring his cavern as wet kissing sounds resounded.

It was sweet. Maybe a bit _too _sweet.

Akashi smirked into the kiss and broke apart, feeling rather devious.

"A-A-Akashicchi?"

The gym went deathly silent, many unsure to let the situation sink into their minds.

Akashi turned and walked away, stopping in front of Aomine. The latter scowled, stealing glances at his partner who was frozen on the spot.

"Tetsuya had aphrodisiac chocolate." Akashi whispered, only just loud enough for the tanned male to hear.

And exactly on cue, his eyes widened, as he stared back at his captain in disbelief. Before he could even open his mouth, his retort had already been answered.

"Go see for yourself."

And with that, Akashi had left the gym, almost as dramatic as his entrance had been.

Kise was confused. Everyone was confused.

"Aominecchi? What did Akashicchi just say?"

Aomine said nothing, as he walked over to his partner.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko looked up, clutching onto the bottom half of the dress with trembling hands.

"Aomine-kun..."

* * *

**First string locker room - approx. three minutes before the competition ends.**

"Sorry, Tetsu." Aomine mumbled, as his ears turned red. "Look, I'm really...forget it."

"It's fine, Aomine-kun." Kuroko replied, breathing heavier than usual. A visible blush crept up onto his cheeks, as he squirmed on the bench.

After Akashi had left, Kuroko had regained his senses. Rather embarrassed, Aomine had saved him from an incredibly awkward situation with the other members. However, in their desperate escape to the first-string locker room, they realised there was another big problem to take of first.

Aomine retreated to the corner of the room, as Kuroko stripped off his cardigan.

"Aomine-kun, I should be the one apologising first." Kuroko whispered, as he approached him slowly, looking downcast in guilt.

Aomine had kissed him.

Just right after they were in the privacy of the empty locker room, Aomine had brashly, crashed his lips against his own. And only then, did they both realise, that neither were going to get away with just that.

Kuroko needed relief, and he needed it badly.

"...can I kiss you again?" Aomine asked, rather bashfully.

Kuroko smiled. "You already did once."

Taking the invitation, Aomine bent down and caught his lips again, nipping on his lower lip. Somehow, Kuroko had ended up in the others' lap as they slid down to the floor against the lockers.

"A-Aomine-kun..."

Kuroko felt his cheeks burn, head spin and insides churn. His whole body was yearning for something - and he knew exactly what it was.

_"Relax, Tetsu."_ whispering into his ear, Aomine kissed him again, as his had snaked down his waist and under the dress.

In a moment, Kuroko's white stockings had been stripped off and he was left in only his hair extensions and dress. A cold hand found its way intruding into his white-laced underwear.

Aomine knew, that the only person capable of making Kuroko wear such clothing and actually go around in it was Momoi. She had her ways, and they weren't always honest.

Mentally thanking his childhood friend, he turned his attention back to what was important at this very moment.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko unwillingly moaned, as Aomine's hand ministrations had him clutching onto the black shirt for his dear life.

"Please...hurry."

* * *

"Thank you to everyone who participated in the voting! The explosive response was simply marvelous!"

Kuroko had barely made it back to the stage on time. He fixed his clothes and hair on the sides, waiting for his cue to walk on.

"Let's re-introduce our stars of today. Could every contestant please step onto the stage?"

All twelve contestants lined up on the stage, standing in chronological order. Kuroko stood with his usual stoic expression, hoping that he wasn't standing out too much.

"..and the winner of this year's cross-dressing competition is...number nine, Kuroko Tetsuya with an amazing one hundred and seven votes!"

Cheers and applause's burst out from the audience, as he stepped forward to accept his prize. With a curt "Thank you very much." into the microphone, he stepped back until the event formally ended.

In the audience, the Generation of Miracles had decided to come watch the closing events for their team mate. All was quiet, until Kise broke the silence...and much more.

"Hey, wasn't Kurokocchi wearing white tights before?"

Everyone turned to stare at him, as a certain tanned male's face blanched to a pale white. At the same time, a certain pair of predatory eyes landed his gaze on his next prey.

The rest of the festival was a complete haze after that. Although, if Kuroko was asked, he would definitely say it was memorable.

And so, the second day of the cultural festival ended without a hitch. Kuroko Tetsuya had won the cross-dressing competition and lost his virginity on the same day by none other than fellow team mate, Aomine Daiki, who unfortunately could not attend school for the next two days.

Side note, Akashi Seijuuro was reported missing in the afternoon of the second day, only to have returned the next day.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Here you go, Tetsu-kun." Momoi held out a small brown package, "This is the one you wanted right?"

Kuroko nodded, accepting the package as he held out his own.

"Then as promised, this is for you, Momoi-san."

Momoi squealed, ripping open the packaging as she hugged the photo book to her chest. To forever be a commemorative memento of her beloved, Kuroko's cross-dressing photo album was a treasure. It was part of the prize he had received, but he honestly didn't want it.

And in return, she had agreed to buy him a certain book that he had _desperately _wanted, but couldn't get it himself. Of course, she knew exactly why - which explained her uncontrollable giggling as she picked it out and bought it at the counter of a nearby bookshop.

"Thank you, Momoi-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

The two said their goodbyes, and Kuroko walked home slowly in content. When he got home, he changed into more comfortable clothing and sat on his bed as carefully opened the package.

He pulled out a relatively thick, paper back book. He flipped through the pages, becoming engrossed in the words as hours passed.

Yawning, he closed the book and carefully hid it under his bed.

He could always continue reading his new **'How to seduce your man'** guidebook tomorrow.

**/End.**

* * *

**A/N: **So how many of you thought Momoi had bribed Kuroko with milkshakes? Kuroko was incredibly out of character, which was because of those chocolates. Not me. Oh, and I'm sure there are those who are disappointed at the lack of...that relieving-the-aphrodisiac scene up there. But in fact, I deliberately did that to leave you guys hanging because I like to leave people hanging...hahaha. But wait-! Who is Kuroko trying to seduce?

Sequel, anyone?

Leave your thoughts, and I'd be delighted! (Please ignore any mistakes and sentences that don't make any sense, I might've missed some [or alot] when I half-proof read it.)


End file.
